grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Abigail Lincoln
Abigail Lincoln, '''commonly known as '''Abby is the current Candy Elemental, the younger sister of Cree Lincoln and the surrogate daughter of Monty and Jennifer Uno. Appearance Abby is a Native American Faunus with honey brown eyes, orange colored fox ears with dark long hair usually tied in a braid covered by a red summer cap, wears a long blue shirt with white stripes and black bicycle shorts and white shoes. Biography Personality Abby is normally a kind and smart girl around her friends but hides a dark past that only those closest to her know about. Carrying a great amount of guilt for believing her parents were killed because of her powers of the Candy Elemental Abby wants to be strong enough to protect anyone dear to her. She sees Unos that took her in as a second family but does not call Jennifer and Monty ‘Mom’ or ‘Dad’ and genuinely enjoys spending time with their son, Nigel who she drags out of the house frequently to spend time outside. Despite being a child Abby knows about the existence of the Fallen, especially Sammael who she believes was the one who killed her parents and hates the Satyra, believing them to be the ones who helped Sammael try to capture her when she was little. Abby acts as a big sister to Wally, keeping him in line when needed and can be very protective with him and of Nigel when in danger. Powers and Abilities Thanks to her Faunus heritage Abby has enhanced senses that allow her to react faster than normal humans, especially sight and hearing. Having been trained by Monty since she was little Abby is skilled in hand-to-hand and sword combat as shown when she defeated Marie Kanker, the second eldest of the Kanker sisters and Francis Epsilon. Abby is very agile, able to dodge incoming attacks from an Attack Pod used by the Grey Agency and knows when to use her Semblance to surprise her opponents and take them down. Candy Elemental Abby is also the current Candy Elemental, able to construct and create anything made from the periodic elements and can modify specific liquids to be highly acidic and explosive.Abby is also able to transform anything she touches, altering them at the sub-atomic level such as when she changed simple milk into chocolate milk when she was a child. Aura Gold Semblance Abby’s Semblance is called Void of Presence that works by shrouding herself from all forms of detection that includes sight, smell, hearing and even scent. Nigel once remarked that Abby’s Semblance made her invisible to even infrared and allowed her to defeat an unsuspecting Marie Kanker whose Semblance was similar but less effective than hers. Abby can only use this Semblance for stealth and when she goes on the offensive the shroud dispels. Weapon Sugar Rush - A candy cane colored katana hidden in a double edge sword shaped sheath with the middle open to reveal the sheathed sword that extends from the hilt with a candy cane as the handle. The Sugar Rush can be loaded with Dust into the hilt, enhancing the blade and can transform into a pistol with the candy cane shaped hilt being the trigger. The hilt can also be launched and used as a grappler that can grab onto almost anything. The single sword could also become a double-weapon with the sheathe being used as a secondary weapon. Relationships Family Cree Lincoln - Abby's currently missing and status unknown to her older sister Cree. Who left her at the Uno's door step years ago, when she was just a little girl, because she knew Abby would be safer there. Right now Abby is facing turmoil on how she feels about her older sister. Since she not only left Abby though for her own safety. But also if Valerie information can be believed killed their brother. Allies Omnimon - Like Nigel, Abby once knew the Grimm Slayer during his first few weeks in GrimmFall. And like her fellow Elemental, she too forgot the Royal Knight due to the trauma of a battle. However, recently, she has regained her memories of the Digimon, but will she want to meet up with him again...? Nigel Uno - Her fellow Elemental, Abby and Nigel have known each other since they were little when Abby was found by Nigel's parents, left on their door step by Abby's older sister. They have been close friends since then with Abby being a little protective of him ever since he saved her from a Grimm attack in the park with the use of his Semblance. After discovering Nigel was the Ice Elemental Abby taught him how to keep his powers from being sensed by the Fallen. Abby likes to drag Nigel outside when she feels he spends too much time reading and they both spend time training under Monty Uno to learn how to use their powers and become future Hunters. Wallabee Beatles - A fellow Faunus who trains with them, Wallabee is the only friend who knows about their secret powers. Due to him being a hothead Abby keeps a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't go overboard. Enemies Valerie - While Abby doesn't seem to remember her full past or history with Valerie, it does appear they we're once friends But time has a way of changing things, as Valerie is now with Satyra, and Abby herself opposes the group. Especially since they might be aligned with Sammael. Drago - One of Sammael's Elemental Hunters, and the murderer of Abby's parents. If there's anyone Abby could hate as much as Sammael it's him. This nightmare from her past resurfaced when he attempted to kidnap both her and Nigel, but ultimately failed. But Abby knows he's still out there, and chances are she'll have face her parents murderer again someday. Quotes Background Information Abby is a deuteragonist from the animated series Codename: Kids Next Door. Trivia * Unlike her canon counterpart who goes by the codename of Numbuh 5 instead of her name. She in GrimmFall answers to her name instead. Category:Elementals Category:Characters Category:Faunus